


Quick Remedy

by Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Harry Potter, Smut, Timeline Mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty
Summary: Originally prompted by Ang (CoS' Basilisk) on the Tomarrymort Discord:Dialogue Prompt-Harry: Ouch, I bit my tongue!Tom: There's a quick remedy for that.Harry: Really? What?Tom: ...Sperm. From a wizard. Would you like to try?Harry: Yes, please!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201
Collections: Tomarrymort Discord Prompt Fills





	Quick Remedy

"Ouch!" Harry grunted, swearing under his breath. "I bit my tongue!"

"There's a quick remedy for that," Tom found himself saying.

"Really? What?" Harry blinked up at him, eyes wide.

Tom realized he hadn't thought his response through before answering. _Damn eidetic memory. Damn book of lewd magic._ "...Sperm," he admitted. "From a wizard." The image of Harry with such a mouthful dripping down his chin brought heat to his cheeks. "Would you like to try?" Already he braced himself for laughter or disgust, for Harry to look at him with shock and alarm.

"Yes, please," Harry grinned instead, and before Tom could respond he was already slipping out of his seat and under the library's study table, muttering a cushioning charm for his knees.

"Harry, wait --" Tom attempted to protest, but had to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as his friend unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, reaching under the waistband of his pants to take him in hand.

"You're not going to cast a privacy charm?" Harry asked him, before he leaned in and took Tom's hardening prick in his hot, wet mouth. The tip of his tongue laved over the head, probing experimentally underneath Tom's foreskin, digging into the slit to lap up the clear fluid already beading there. Tom shuddered, gripping the edge of the tabletop with his free hand.

Harry kept a firm grip around the lower portion of Tom's shaft, wanking him slowly while he swallowed the rest of him down. His other hand, laid on Tom's left leg, rubbed circles in his inner thigh with a thumb. He hummed around Tom's cock, pulling back for another slow lick, and --

With a high, strained noise, Tom came, spilling over Harry's expert tongue and down his throat. Harry kept licking, sucking, _savoring,_ until Tom struggled beneath him and pushed his head away, overstimulated and trembling. His -- _friend_ \-- looked up, green eyes darkening at the sight of Tom now, disheveled, red-faced, almost teary... and utterly spent.

"Just wait till you get hiccups," Harry promised, voice a low, lewd whisper.

"...Hiccups?" Tom asked weakly.

Harry only winked. "You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I meant to write this as bottom!Harry when I started


End file.
